


Green and Red

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Olicity 20in20 [9]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Felicity baked a cake to celebrate a very special day. <br/><b>Word Count:</b> 195 <br/><b>Prompt:</b> Cake</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green and Red

**Green and Red**  
 **Characters: Oliver/Felicity**  
 **Rating:** G   
**Summary:** Felicity baked a cake to celebrate a very special day.   
**Word Count:** 195   
**Prompt:** Cake

 **Green and Red**  
“I made a cake!” Felicity said as she walked into Oliver’s Queen Consolidated office. She put the cake carrier on his desk along with plastic forks and paper plates.

“What is it for?” Oliver looked at the box like it was alive.

“We met on this very day two years ago. This is a cake to celebrate.” Felicity said as she opened the container.

The small cake had green icing and it was lopsided. Oliver tried not to laugh.

“I know it doesn’t look like much but it was the thought, right?” Felicity said.

Oliver nodded.

She cut into it with the knife from inside the carrier. She pulled out a slice and put it on a plate. It was blood red.   
Oliver wrinkled his nose at it.

Felicity saw his face. “It’s red velvet and the icing is just colored there isn’t anything….. “ 

“Thank you.” Oliver interrupted her. He took a bite and was surprised that it was actually a lot better tasting than it looked. “This is really good.”

Felicity smiled. “I’ll get some coffee.”

“I thought you were never going to bring me coffee again.” Oliver winked at her.

Felicity blushed.


End file.
